sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Mason
Personality She is very friendly, but she is shy. She is very smart for a demigod. She loves her family very much, especially Daphne. She is a huge flirt, but she is lesbian. She is just now coming out. She loves the outdoors and animals. She is terrified of Hecate's children. She has excellent sense of direction, and rarely gets lost. History Koios came to Emily after she was married to a man named James Holl. After a couple months they had an affair and she was pregnant. Emily told James that it was his baby and didn't tell him about Koios. A couple months later on January 1, Chloe was born. Chloe grew up thinking James was her father. As she grew up she did well in school. Her cousin Daphne was very anti social, so she tried to spend time with her and got very close to her. When she was 10 she was told about her real father, and that she couldn't tell James. Chloe did tell Daphne about her father though. Chloe's first monster attack was when she was 12. She was attacked by a hellhound, when she was at home with James. James told her to step back . He started to throw fireballs at the monster. He then turned his watch into a watch and killed the beast. He explained that his mother was Hecate, and that the monster was attracted to his scent. Chloe almost told him about her dad, but then she shut her mouth. They later told Emily about James mom. When she was 15 she accidentally told James about her father and how her mother met him. James went in a rage about Emily cheating on him. He started to yell at Emily and then threw fireballs at her and she burnt alive. He then chased Chloe and tried to kill her too.One fireball hit her and she fell onto the kitchen floor. James readied two fireballs and was getting ready to kill Chloe, when she put her hand up in fear and screamed no. Everything metal in the metal in the kitchen started to fly at James. One knife went into his head, and he fell to the floor dead. Chloe started to scream. Then a goat man came crashing through the door. He who he was and took her to camp. There she was claimed by Koios. She found her cousin there but she has amnesia, so she is helping her remember things. Powers Offensive #She has the ability to magnetize an opponents weapon that is made of metal and attempt to strike them with it; her control over the weapon only lasts for a short time. #She has the ability to send nearby metallic objects flying in a desired direction in order to attack others. Defensive #She has the ability to repulse anything made of metal, flinging it away from her, only in short spurts, doing so repeatedly drains her. #She has the ability to create a small magnetic field around her, causing anything metal inside of it to have its polarity increased and drop to the ground for a short time. Passive #She is innately able to sense anyone that is nearby and what direction they are from her. #She is able to detect metallic objects; the closer she is, the stronger she can sense it. Supplementary #She has the ability to cause anything made of metal to levitate for a short time; the larger the object, the more energy it consumes. #She has the ability to magnetically push/pull anything made of metal to her/away from her; however, the object must be within a few feet. Gallery Poppy_0_M.jpg Poppy_1_M.jpg Poppy_2_M.jpg Poppy_4_M.jpg Poppy_5_M.jpg Poppy_8_M.jpg Alanis friend.png|Chloe and Daph Sobmace.JPG Relationships Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Lesbian Category:Major Category:Demigod